Haircut
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: My First Ever Haircut! When the ship lands near a city for a few hours, Yogi uses the time to be alone. He needs a haircut and stumbles upon a hair salon named Prestige.


Hirato decided to have Airship Two land in a field just outside the city of... He told Gareki, Nai, Tsukumo and Yogi that today was a day for them to recharge, get some fresh air, and socialize a bit. They all had a total of 3 hours to soak in the sights, shop and do whatever before returning to the ship. Yogi decided this was the perfect opportunity to have some time for himself as well as doing a bit of gift shopping. He didn't have to worry about breaking the news to Tsukumo because Iva dragged her off for a girl's day outing. All that was left was Gareki and Nai. He knew the raven haired teen could care less if he left them to their own devices,but Nai was the one he worried about. Nai energetically came up to him and asked if the three of them could go out. It took all of Yogi's strength to turn Nai down. Even though it broke him a bit to see Nai's smile falter slightly, Yogi knew that this alone time was much needed.

After a hour he stumbled upon a hair salon that was located in between two other buildings.

The salon had a black exterior and large windows that were clean to the point where you'd think there were no windows there to begin with . On the door blocky font letters read: _**Prestige**__._

Yogi cocked his head to the left to read the words that were going up vertically beside the name.

_**Hair Salon-**_ it read.

Yogi straightened his head.

He did need a haircut but he could do it himself. Yet he does want some "Yogi time" but did men even go inside of a salon? After a minute of discerning, Yogi decided to go in anyway.

The moment he opened the door, the blonde was bombarded with the smell of haircare products and a cool breeze.

He stood there for a moment to take in the ambience he just walked into. The store had a really modern yet trendy and high class feel to it.

Yogi walked up to the receptionist desk and slightly leaned over the top to see a redhead typing away on the sleek black computer in front of her.

"Hi miss I-" Yogi began just as the phone began to ring. Without looking up at him the redhead made a "hold on one second" gesture at him before answering the phone.

"Hello this is Prestige Hair Salon , Hannah speaking," the receptionist said. Yogi straightened his posture and looked around at the few modern paintings on the walls.

His attention was snapped back to the receptionist when she let out a gasp of relief before saying into the phone," Great you have Mr. Bennetts shipment of shampoo." pause "Ok I will have one of the other workers come and pick it up. Thank you~"

After hanging up the phone the receptionist looked up at Yogi.

"Hi how may I assist you today sir?" she asked flashing a smile.

Yogi ,returning the smile, said," Hi I wanted to know if there were any openings today?"

"Let me check," the receptionist mumbled. "By the way I'm Hannah," she added.

"Ah hi Hannah I'm Yogi."

Hannah smiled ,her eyes searching the screen. After a minute or so, Hannah looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yogi but there are no opening for the next month or so."

"Oh really?" Yogi asked slightly pouting.

"Yea, I'm sorry Mr. Yogi would you like for me to set up an appointment for you?"

"No thank you Hannah. Well have a good day." Yogi turned to leave before her heard someone call after him.

"Wait!" the voice called.

Yogi and Hannah both looked back to the walkway in between the black, white, and red color blocked dividers.

The owner of the voice was a man with long, curly platinum hair pulled into a ponytail and soft mauve eyes. He wore a black v necked smock that showed his white undershirt, on the pocket of the smock Prestige was written in blocky lettering.

"I'll take you in," he said looking Yogi straight in the eyes.

"Oh Mr. Asahina. Are you leaving to go home?" Hannah asked.

The man broke his gaze and looked at the redhead," I was but I'll take him in."

"What did you need done?" Mr. Asahina asked looking back to Yogi.

"Oh! Umm... a haircut," Yogi informed.

"That sounds good."

"Wait no! You were just about to go home so you go. I can always cut my own hair besides-"

"Hannah I'll take him back," the man said before walking over behind Yogi.

"Wha wha wha wait! What are you doing?" Yogi asked. He felt a light push on his back making him go forward towards the walkway in between the dividers.

"I told you it's fine," the guy said.

Hannah waved them goodbye before they passed through the dividers and to the washing bowl

The man plopped Yogi down on the chair and instructed him to recline back. Yogi laid his head back on the black plastic hair washing sink.

"What's your name?" the hairstylist asked just before rinsing warm water in Yogi's curly,maize hair.

"Yogi," the blonde replied as he closed his eyes and relaxed feeling the rushing water dampen his scalp and hair. Yogi heard the top of a shampoo bottle pop and felt something cold drizzle in his hair, then he felt the guy massaging the shampoo in his scalp and hair.

"What a nice and friendly name. You aren't from around here are you?"

"No I'm on a uhm...business trip," Yogi stalled peeping one eye open to look into those pretty mauve eyes.

"Oh so you're a model then?"

"No why do you say that?"

"Because you dress like one and you're good looking," the guy plainly stated.

Yogi's eyes popped open and he looked at the guy who was in the process of rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. He replayed the man's words in his mind and slightly blushed at the bold compliment.

"Th-thank you," Yogi stuttered.

"No problem," the guy said flashing him a smile before rubbing his hair with a towel and making him stand up.

"Let's blow your hair dry," he added before leading Yogi to the front where his station was.

"So how do you like it?" the stylist asked swivelling Yogi in his chair to face the mirror.

"Wow!" Yogi gasped leaning forward.

The stylist smiled to himself, he found Yogi's easily excitable personality amusing. He began to put away him scissors and other supplies away.

"I'm happy you like it."

"Yes! It's similar to my usual cut!"

"Oh I'm apologize," the stylist paused as he felt a wave of disappointment sweep over him. He had hoped he did something a little unique for the blonde.

"What? Don't be I like it! It's much fuller, less curly, and longer. Thanks Mr. Asahina it great!"

This time the calm stylist slightly blushed at Yogi's statement. Not many people, besides Ema, Wataru, and occasionally Fuuto, showed this much admiration and gratitude for his work.

"No problem." He continued to clean up his area.

"So how much do I owe you for the trouble?"

The cool young man stood and thought for a second before proposing,"You can pay me by going out to lunch with me."

"Wah! W...w..why?" Yogi stuttered from the bold statement.

"Well you're not from around here so I want to be the one to show some hospitality."

"B...bu..but you already cut my hair for me," Yogi said blushing.

"Yes or no," the stylist urged.

"Ah yes but I have to be back in," Yogi looked at his wristwatch," a hour and twenty five minutes."

"That's plenty of time. Wait for me up front while I get ready," the stylist said before turning to leave to the back.

"Mr. Asahina are you s-" Yogi began before being interrupted by the stylist.

"Louis," he said before looking at him from over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Yogi asked blinking.

The stylist let out a light laugh before replying," Louis. Call me Louis."

Yogi watched the elegant young man turn around and continue walking to the employees room before catching himself.

He shook his head to bring himself back to bring himself back to reality, blinked a few times, and walked back to the salon front.

A knock on the window made Yogi turn to see Louis standing on the other side of the glass motioning him to come out. Giving Hannah a goodbye, he walked out of the hair salon into the cool fall weather.

"You look trendy too," Yogi exclaimed as he looked at Louis attire. Louis wore a light blue and white polka dotted hoodie over a black v neck shirt that revealed a white undershirt and maroon colored pants. Once Iva , being the style savvy person she is, told him that wearing multiple clothes was called layering which is popular during the cooler seasons. At first he thought it was silly yet he couldn't help but admit that Louis looked comfortable and effortlessly trendy.

"Thank you. Now lets get going, we have only a hour and twenty-five minutes."

Yogi nodded in agreement. Louis smiled and began to lead the way to their destination.

After a few minutes of walking around, they now stood in front of a nice Mediterranean bistro called **Grape Leaf Bistro**_**.**_

Louis opened the door and held it open for Yogi. He walked over the threshold of the dimly lit restaurant. Louis walked up to the host station to the hostess.

"Good afternoon Mr. Asahina table for two?"

"Yes Danielle I'd prefer a table beside one of the windows please."

"Of course right this way sir," the hostess said before leading them to their table.

"You must come here often," Yogi whispered to Louis as they walked to their table.

"Why do you say that,"Louis asked glancing at Yogi for a second.

"I mean she knew who you were already and the way she spoke to you, it seemed you were a regular," Yogi analyzed.

"You are really good at analyzing things but the answer is no. I'm not a regular but I come every once in awhile. As for her knowing my name and face, I style her bosses hair and her hair occasionally."

"Ohhhh," was all Yogi could say before the hostess announced that they were now at their table.

"Thank you Danielle," Louis told the hostess before giving her a gentle smile.

Smiling back she said," Your waitress will be here soon." After that she left. For a almost more than a minute, the two sat in silence listening to clinking of china and silverware in the kitchen, the soft murmurs of other people in the restaurant talking, and to the soft breeze blowing through the window. While Yogi sat there he debated on whether he should ask Louis a question that has been on his mind most of the day.

"Mr. Asahina," Yogi began.

"Louis," the nonchalant guy corrected.

"Sorry. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Well why d-"

"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Brenda, I'll be your waitress for today. May I start your off with your beverages?" a female voice interrupted causing Yogi to jump in surprise.

Louis looked at him, a small kind smile forming on his delicate face.

_Wow he's like a statue so cool and beautiful _Yogi thought as he stared at Louis who now looked at the waitress and began to order his drink. He continued to stare at the elegant young man in front of him even when he turned to him and asked him a question.

The blonde was jolted out of his thoughts and blushed with embarrassment.

"What did you say?"

"Brenda wanted to know what you were going to drink and I asked you what did you like."

"Oh I'll have the same drink he's having." This made Louis raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ok sir I'll be back," the waitress said before leaving off.

"You like wine?"

"Huh?" Yogi asked blinking at Louis.

"You just ordered wine too."

"Oh well I've never had wine before," the blonde confessed.

"Really?" was all Louis said as he directed his gaze to the menu. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Louis spoke.

"How old are you?"

"Uhhhh...21 why?"

"You're 21 also?"

"Yes since February 11. "

"Really? My birthday is February 22."

"Uwahh what a coincidence huh?

Louis let out a light laugh before replying with a yes.

"Here are your drink sirs," the waitress said placing their drinks on the table. Yogi stared at the glass full of a pale yellow liquid.

"Is something wrong with the drink mister?"

Yogi's gazed was directed to the woman, before he could answer Louis said

"It's his first time having wine that's all."

"Oh well I hope you enjoy your first wine sir," the waitress said smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"So what would you like to eat for lunch?" the waitress asked.

"Well I haven't even looked at the menu yet," Yogi confessed.

"That's ok I have something I'd like for you to try," Louis told him.

"Okay."

Louis looked at the waitress and started to order their meal. Yogi zoned out and stared at the still liquid through the clear glass.

"Silver," Loius said, stirring Yogi from his daze.

"Excuse me?"

"Silver would be a nice color in your hair. You should consider dying your hair that color."

Yogi laughed nervously at Louis's statement. _If only you knew_

"What's wrong?" the other twenty-one year old asked cocking his to the side.

"Well...I have a...twin and he has silver hair," Yogi explained, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"You have siblings?"

"Yea (_you could say that)_ do you?"

"Many. I have twelve brothers , we have a set of triplets, and a step sister."

"Wow! That must be an exciting household!" the blonde marvelled.

"Yup. We all have our amusing quirks that keep things interesting. The ones younger than me are the most boisterous, while us older ones are more calm."

"Wow thats great! You're lucky!"

After a several more minutes of talking and learning more about each other the waitress brought their food to the table. As soon as the waitress placed the plate of succulent looking food in front of Yogi, Louis watched his expression.

Yogi gave the food a very curious but hungry look.

"It's Chermoula Salmon."

Yogi looked up at him with a bashful expression.

"I figured it was some type of fish."

Barely able to contain his smile, he asked "Have you ever had salmon before?"

Yogi thought for a moment before answering ,"Once..I think."

"It's very good Yogi." Louis picked up Yogi's fork and delicately broke a piece of salmon. He innocently held up the fork in front of Yogi's mouth.

"Try it."

Yogi blushed wildly at the bold gesture made in such an innocent way. Louis smiled internally at the reaction he was hoping to get. He barely could deny that the child-like twenty-one year old in front of him was cute.

"Aren't you going to eat some Yogi?" he asked sweetly and flashed a award winning grin.

"I...I c...c..can do it m..m.. ," the blonde stuttered.

Louis pouted," Aww. Well ,in France, this is how we introduce someone to a food they haven't eaten before."

"Really?"

"Yes but I won't do it since you don't want to."

"Wait! No it's okay you can do it. I...I don't mind," Yogi replied still sporting a blush and looking away Louis's mauve gaze.

Louis inched the fork toward as Yogi opened his mouth.

Louis watched the blonde as his flustered features changed to a bright one. After Yogi finished chewing he exclaimed," Oh wow this is delicious!"

"Never doubt me Yogi," Louis told with a smile.

After their lunch, Louis asked the waitress where he could find a place that allows customers to sample different types of wine, since neither one of them touched theirs and only drank their water. The waitress gave them the name of a place that sold really good wine and allowed their customers to taste the wines. Fortunately the place was not far from where they were, so they quickly paid for their meal and walked out to the street.\

After an afternoon of wine tasting, pleasant strolls from place to place, learning about each other and stories, their time together came to an end.

"Well Yogi I had a nice time."

"Me too," the blonde brightly replied.

After a pause Louis said," You know throughout our whole time together you never once said my name."

Before Yogi could respond a female voice called,"Louis!"

Both males turned to see a cute girl with a side ponytail and a gray squirrel on her shoulder waving as she walked towards them.

"That's my little step sister," Louis explained.

"Hi Ema hello Juli," Louis said as she was close to them.

"Hi Louis!" the girl exclaimed. "Hello Louis -kun who's this?,"Juli chirped.

"Right where are my manners. Ema and Juli meet my good friend Yogi," he said gesturing to said blonde.

"And Yogi this is my lovely step sister Ema and her pet Juli."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yogi," Ema said bowing slightly.

"Hi Ema-chan nice to meet you!"

"I don't think I've ever met any of Louis's friends before. How long have you two known each other?" Ema asked sweetly.

"Actually we met each other this afternoon when Yogi came in for a haircut," Louis answered.

"Wow really?"

Louis nodded.

"That's a short period of time to get to know each other," Juli said.

"True but he's a great person. He cut my hair for free and showed me the best hospitality," Yogi explained. Ema blinked and Juli did as well. It was Louis who spoke saying," You can understand Juli?"

Without blinking an eye Yogi nodded saying," Why wouldn't' I?"

"Well I have to go know. Bye... Louis!" Yogi exclaimed.

"Wait," the gentle young man said grabbing Yogi's wrist. " We should exchange information."

With an exchange of information, a giving of memorabilia and a final goodbye, Yogi left.

"He's a weird one," Juli said as they watched Yogi walk away.

"No...he's special" Louis said as he smiled down at the yellow cat faced pin, on the back of it said Nyanperowna.

IT'S OVER! God writing this one shot was liking pulling teeth, long and excruciating. I am SO OVER this story right now just thinking about it makes my head hurt. As you see I was trying to wrap up the story because I began to trip over myself. I hope you enjoyed the story. I will start working on my other stories again so you can applaud just kidding. So yea I hoped you enjoyed the story and also I will stop doing so many A/N because they're annoying me when I read my own stories on FF.


End file.
